Ethan Magnus
by alwaysafangirl07
Summary: The Father and Son prequel. Hope you guys enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_1974_

_Magnus looked at the baby she was holding, this is for the best she told herself. _

"_You take care now Ethan." Magnus said, she put the baby down on the house's porch. She rang the doorbell twice and left the baby alone. She hid herself in the nearest tree and waited for the door to open, a blond haired lady come out, she was surprise to see the baby. _

"_Honey, there's a baby on the porch." She said._

"_A what?" Said a man's voice coming from inside the house_

"_There's a baby on the porch." The lady looked around looking for anyone who might left the baby. When she can't see anyone she took the baby inside._

"_I'll be always watching you Ethan I promise." Magnus said and left._

Present day

"Huh, this cleaning up is exhausting." Will said, he just transferred to the new underground sanctuary.

"Here is the paper work that needs signing." The Big Guy said. He's already healed from the beating he took from Caleb's goons.

"Oh c'mon, give me a break. I'm not finished unpacking. You know it will be easier if there is a person or maybe an abnormal who is helping me." Will said smiling at the Big Guy.

"Oh no, I have work to do. Lots of it." The Big Guy said and left.

"Oh c'mon." He said whining at the Big Guy.

"I can see that you're settling in well." Magnus said, smiling at the young man.

"Almost settling," Will corrected her. "When did I have this lot of stuff?"

Magnus smiled at him. "I just came here to check on you."

Will smirked. "You don't have to check on me Magnus. I'm not 5 years old anymore."

Magnus smiled at him. "Well, I guess you're not."

"I'll give you this paperwork, tomorrow morning. I'll do an all-nighter on this one." Will said.

" I'll be expecting that tomorrow morning then." Magnus said.

"Yeah." Will said and got back to his cleaning.

Magnus looked at him intently with fondness on her eyes and went out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will was taken aback when he saw Magnus. Magnus is at her desk looking fondly at a picture, the picture look worn and old. He just went inside the door, which automatically opens when you enter like the one from his office.

Magnus was surprise to see him, she automatically put the picture inside her drawer, which surprised Will.

"Here's the paperwork you ask for." Will said still surprise with Magnus' action.

"Thank you Will." Magnus said.

"The picture you were holding, who is that? Ashley?" Will said.

Without batting an eyelash Magnus answered, "Yes."

"Really?" Will said still sensing that Magnus is hiding something.

"Yes, Will." Magnus said smiling fondly at him.

"Okay then," Will said, still not fully convinced.

"Doc, Doc." They heard Henry's voice coming from the intercom.

"What is it Henry?" Magnus asked from the intercom.

"We have a visitor." Henry replied.

"A visitor, 60 feet below ground, I thought we are supposed to be hidden from the World." Will asked.

"You are not so hidden, Jr. I know where you are." A voice coming from Tesla is heard from the intercom.

"You told Tesla, where we are?" He asked Magnus.

"No I did not, but I guess he figured it out all by himself." Magnus answered.

"Genius, remember?" Tesla replied from the coms.

"Henry, have Nikola accompanied to my office." Magnus said.

"No need, I know the directions to your office." Tesla replied.

"If we can be detected this easily, we might as well put a sign saying this way to the sanctuary." Will said before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At Magnus' office

"What brings you here, Nikola?" Magnus asked seriously. Nikola is looking cocky as usual.

"What's with the tone of your voice? Can I just come here for a visit?" Nikola replied, with a smirk on his face.

"You never come here for a visit, Nikola. You always come here for a problem that needs an immediate solution." Magnus replied. "So what is it this time, SCIU hunting you down?"

"As a matter of fact yes, they wouldn't believe me that I don't know where you are. So here I am seeking for refuge." Nikola said smiling sarcastically at Magnus.

"Just like what I thought." Magnus replied. "I'll have a room arrange for you."

"Or I can stay in your room. I can sleep in the couch or in the bed, whatever it is you prefer." Nikola replied flirting at her again.

"Don't press your luck. I'll have my room for myself. Thank you." Magnus replied before calling the Big Guy in the intercom.

At Henry's lab

"Why did you ask me for?" Will asked, Henry's lab is so much bigger than it is before that, he is sure, makes Henry a very happy man.

"Oh, I tapped in the CIA main computer and check out what I found." Henry said, and seconds later after Henry type a few codes. Will saw a list, it's a list of people named Will Zimmerman.

"What is that?" Will asked.

"This is a list of people who got abducted and found on a dumpster, pretty much dead." Henry said.

"They have the same name as I do." Will said.

"Yeah, apparently there is a lot of Will Zimmerman out there." Henry said.

"Whoa, wait a minute here, are you saying that there is a man hunt for me?" Will said, in shock.

Henry just looked at him worriedly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"William, what have you been up to these days?" Tesla said, they are in Henry's lab trying to figure out the Will Zimmerman serial murderer.

"Where not even sure, if it's Will this murderer is targeting." Magnus replied.

"There's a 50% chance that it might be him." Henry said.

"It's me," Will replied "This killer is looking for me, since, he doesn't know what I look like he has gone into a killing fiasco."

"How can you tell it's you? I mean c'mon there is a lot of Will Zimmerman out there maybe one of them is who the killer wants." Henry replied.

"He's first kill is in my hometown then he moved in other neighbouring towns, he even killed in Old City. This man obviously wants me." Will replied.

"Then what does this killer wants with you?" Tesla replied, also curious of what is happening.

"I don't know." Will said quite worried.

"Henry, search for the probable next victim of this mad man. I'll have Big guy come with me in the Old city to search for clues about this mass murderer." Magnus replied then she left the room.

Will followed her in the corridors.

"Why am I not going?" Will said walking side by side with Magnus.

"This murderer is after you, we don't want to give him the satisfaction of having you and finding you lifeless somewhere in an alley, don't we?" Magnus answered still walking.

"As if this is the first time my life has been in danger," Will said annoyed "If we are doing this because of me, don't you think I should go?" Will added.

Magnus stopped walking and looked at him intently the determination on his face is priceless.

"If I allow you to come with me, do you swear not to do anything drastic?" Magnus said.

"What am I, seven?" Will replied, Magnus look at him warningly. "Ok, ok, Scout's honor." Will said even doing the scout's honor.

"Alright then, will leave in an hour." Magnus replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Remind me why is he here again?" Will asked Magnus before they left Tesla asked to join them. "Aren't you supposed to be hiding? SCIU after your neck?" He asked Tesla.

"I'm really curious about this mad man, plus, I know I'm safe with Helen around." Tesla replied with his usual cocky self. They are in the streets of the Old City again. It's starting to get dark now.

"What a douche." Will said to himself. Tesla looked at him offended he is about to say something but Magnus spoke.

" Stop arguing both of you." Magnus looked at them annoyed.

"He started it." Tesla pointed to Will.

Will just shook his head in utter annoyance.

"Here we are." Magnus said. They stopped in a worn out apartment building.

"4th floor," Will said.

"Shall we?" Tesla said and all of them went inside the stingy apartment. Magnus and Will went in an old elevator shaft full of rust. They looked at Tesla who isn't coming inside the elevator.

"Nikola get inside." Magnus said warningly.

"But the germs in the rust, Owww… this is just disgusting." Tesla said, looking as if he is about to hurl.

"You've spent 9 days in a cave in Cartahena without taking a bath and trapped in a bug's webbing that came from their spew and now you're telling us you're afraid of germs." Will said to Tesla who still looks disgusted.

"I didn't say that I didn't take a shower 10 times after that." He said while going inside.

They arrived in the 4th floor, they noticed that the front door is slightly open. Then Magnus got her gun in the back of her leather pants. Will got his gun from his pants as well. Tesla just prepares to re-vamp if the need arises.

"I didn't know what you're talking about." They can hear from the inside.

"I am talking about your mother, where is she?" You can hear the voice of an angry woman inside.

"I didn't know my mother." A voice of a man coming from inside the apartment said.

"Of course you do." The voice of a woman said.

They think they've heard enough, and they came busting out the door. The woman was startled and so did Magnus. "Lieserl?" Magnus asked.

"It's been a long time Helen Magnus." The woman with brown hair and dark eyes told Magnus.

"How did you survive?" Helen Magnus said, shocked with the girl.

"I'm the daughter of a genius remember? You had your source blood, I have chemistry to back me up." Said the woman. "How'd you been Nikola?" Said the woman.

"Fine," Nikola said to Lieserl. "I can see that you aged well." Nikola said amused with the woman.

"Of course, I have a tough opponent that I can never lose." She said looking at Magnus.

Will is just standing there confused with what is happening.

"And who do we have here?" Lieserl said looking at Will. "I don't believe we have met, I'm Lieserl Einstein daughter of Albert Einstein and you are?" She said.

"I'm Dr. Will Zimmerman, and I believe you're looking for me." Will said.

"What took you so long?" Lieserl said she un-hand the other Will Zimmerman who didn't stay to know what is going on and ran for his life. Tesla just look at other Will Zimmerman as he ran.

"So I guess, your mother has found you before I did, ha?" Lieserl said.

"Mother?" Will said. "My mom died when I was five."

"Really now? Helen, that's what you make him believe?" Lieserl said.

Magnus didn't answer. She was still pointing a gun at Lieserl, Magnus looks like she was basted.

"Answer me, Helen!" Lieserl said.

"He doesn't have to know anything." Magnus said.

Will looked flush and utterly surprised.

"Magnus," Will said. "You can't be serious, I'm Will Zimmerman, my parents are Mary Anne and Christopher Zimmerman. You're Helen Magnus, you only had one child, Ashley, remember?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Helen, only one child? Are you kidding me?" Lieserl said. "I suppose he doesn't know that Nikola is his father?"

"What?" Tesla said surprised. "Helen…" Tesla said his voice demanding for an explanation.

"When Nikola and I met to build the new sanctuary, we had an affair and you are conceived out of that affair Will." Magnus said. "I faked your death and gave you away because an underground organization more elusive than the Cabal and the entire Sanctuary is out to get you. They realize your abilities and they want it for themselves."

He smirked. "Are you kidding me? You and him, created me? I'm normal Magnus, I'm not a vampire or a person who doesn't age. I age Magnus-" He was about to say something more when Magnus cut her off.

"On the contrary Will, you manage to inherit Nikola's vampire abilities, you were very powerful. I was very sick when I was pregnant with you, James has to device a serum that will stop your vampire abilities."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I was a vampire before?" Will said, amused with what is happening.

"Well, I would want to see more of this family reunion but I'm afraid I have to go." Lieserl said jumping off the window, Magnus run at the window but it was too late she was gone.

"Cheeky Bastard." Magnus uttered to herself. Then she looked at Tesla and Will both of them demanding an explanation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

"What the hell was that?" Will asked they are now walking outside the apartment building. "What lie was that Magnus?"

"Yeah, why are you saying that I fathered Dr. Expandable here." Tesla said also annoyed.

"What I said was all true Nikola, It wasn't a lie." Magnus said. She stopped and looked at Will "You were conceived on August 1903, I frozen your embryo like what I did with Ashley because it is not safe for you and I have a lot of matters on hand. After a while I decided to take you to terms, I don't know how did this organization knew of your existence but they knew about you. They want to get a hold of you and experiment on you. I can't let that happen. I knew about your parents on a trip to New York while I was pregnant with you, they couldn't have a child. They are very nice people and I decided that it would be safer to fake your death and give you to them." Magnus said, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Is that the real reason you decided to get me on board? Ha?" Will asked, utterly pissed.

"Me and my other self, begun contact after a while and I told her about your existence since I couldn't take care of you because I have to live underground, I decided to have you looked by her." Magnus said.

"So you knew about this all along and you didn't even bother telling any of us?" Tesla asked really pissed as well.

"Yes, I did. I didn't want to alter the timeline and change what will happen." Magnus said.

There was a moment of silence, Will and Tesla we're looking at Magnus intently.

Tesla took the backpack from his back and took a syringe inside it, he took Will's arm.

"Let's let the DNA test decide." Tesla said still pissed. He took a blood from Will's arm and put the cap of syringe and put it inside the bag.

"You do some DNA tests, I'll stay here and talk to someone." Will said before eyeing Magnus.

"I'll see you later then Will." Magnus said, seriously.

He didn't answer he just look at her with dagger eyes and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the Sanctuary laboratory

Tesla enters the laboratory carrying a bottle of one of Magnus' expensive wine. Henry is in the computer, eyes fixed in the monitor, He saw Tesla and with a wide grin on his face talked to the Serbian inventor.

"Congratulation, you're a father." Henry said and gave the DNA results to Tesla who looked at the results and drank the remaining contents of his glass and look disgustingly at Henry.

"Ah… don't be too sad." Mocked Henry "It's like condoms were invented that time." He mocked again.

Tesla wants to punch Henry on the face but he is too upset to do it.

"Oh c'mon lighten up having a kid isn't that bad. It's like you have to change diapers and wake up in the middle of the night because of a crying kid. You already skipped off that part. Damn, lucky you." Henry said thinking of what his fate will be.

Tesla didn't answer he just looked at Henry annoyingly.

"Will, is a very nice guy." Henry said. "Granted that he can be annoying and a jerk sometimes but mostly he's cool and a very loyal friend." Henry said to Tesla who just listened to what he was saying and after a while drank from the bottle of wine and left.

Henry just shook his head. "Damn, this will be hard, very hard." And he laughed.

At an RV

Will and his father where sitting inside an RV that his father owned, his father always wanted to live in an RV and to explore the world and explore its wonders his dad use to say when they get to talk decently and don't want to punch each other on the face.

"We always wanted a child Will, and you were there, an angel brought you down on us." His father said.

More like an ageless old woman. Will said to himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because you are our son, whether you came from us or from another people we don't care. We love and care for you as much." His father replied.

"Do you know who Helen Magnus is?" Will ask his father.

"Yeah, I met her before she got you to join her works. We were in our second honeymoon, even though we hardly had enough money we decided to pursue it. She was a very kind woman. She was pregnant with a child. She seems very weak but contented as well." His father replied. "Then after 6 months you came busting out the door we don't know where did you came from?"

Will was silent, there is one thing that he asked Magnus before he agreed to join the Sanctuary no secrets and this is the biggest secret that Magnus has ever kept and it seems like she has no plan of telling him, to keep it forever, that woman. He wanted to kill her.

His father look intently on him "Look Will, Helen Magnus, is a woman who doesn't do things without a reason, when she gave you away, she did that to protect you. I hope you don't forget that." His father said holding his hands.

Will just look at his father, even though confused and heartbroken he took off to meet his mother, Helen Magnus.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will just got back from Old City, he was surprise to find Tesla on his office seating on his chair.

"What do you want?" He asks him tiredly.

He just put a piece of paper on his desk. Will got it and read the DNA results.

"So?" Will said.

"So what?" Tesla said, still annoyed.

"So now what?" Will said.

"I honestly, do not know." Tesla said. He was about to pour some wine in his glass when Will snatched the bottle out of his hands and drank bottle greedily. "You know, wine doesn't solve all your problems."

"Says the alcoholic vampire" Will said annoyed.

"Give me that," He snatched the bottle back. "Go get your own."

"Yeah, maybe I should, I practically own the place. I am the Magnus' son anyway, God that is just weird and why you? We don't even look alike." Will said pissed.

"God forbid" Tesla replied.

"How can Magnus hide this? How can I not know that Magnus is hiding something as big as this?" Will said frustrated.

"Don't ask. I've known her for hundreds of years and still she manages to surprise me every single time. " Tesla replied, taking a sip from his wine.

"You and Magnus, really, I know that you've been hitting on her since the time of Shakespeare but Magnus giving in, what did you do?" Will asked.

"I don't know. It's been what a hundred years since we did-." Tesla sighed "it"

Will just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it's been a hundred years since you two had sex." He looked at Tesla. "Are you mad at Magnus?" He asked.

"I am furious with her, but I can't be that furious." Tesla replied.

"Yeah, I know how you feel." Will said. "I know she did that to protect me, but at least she could have given me a heads up."

"If she had told you before that she is your mother, will that make you hate her less?" Tesla replied.

"No, it wouldn't." Will says truthfully.

Tesla smirked. "I thought so."

Will was about to go out when he stopped and remembered something.

"I'll be going out for a while. You want to come?" Will said, right at this moment he doesn't hate Tesla at all. He understands the betrayal he felt because he feels the same way to.

"You go. I'll talk to your mother." Tesla replied and drank the remaining contents of his wine.

Will left, he's not ready to talk to Magnus, not just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the Sanctuary

Nikola was taken aback when he saw Helen in her office she is crying looking at a picture in her hand but he still went inside her office.

"Is that him?" Tesla replied.

Helen didn't answer, she gave him the picture. It was a picture of her with brown hair holding a child, she was thinner than usual but she looks happy and at peace.

"You did tell us you had a hard time during your pregnancy with Will." Tesla said sitting at the nearest chair.

"I did, he was a very stubborn one, more stubborn than Ashley." She said catching a glimpse of a picture of Ashley at her desk. "Ethan, that's what I named him actually that's what James named him."

"Nice name." Tesla said calmly. He's not mad at Helen he understands what she did even though he would never admit it he feels guilty for not being there.

"He wouldn't let me sleep at night. He would turn around a lot when I'm resting. He wouldn't accept food unless it's raw." Magnus explained.

"You mean like in Twilight?" Tesla replied, smirking.

"You could say that, but less gruesome I suppose." Magnus replied faintly smiling.

"You know I planned to burst out the door and shout at you with curses but it didn't turn out like that now did it?" Tesla replied, standing up and leaving.

"Sometimes, things don't go on as planned, Nikola." Magnus replied.

"It doesn't." Tesla said and left.

Magnus looked at the man as he was leaving. "Sorry Nikola." Magnus said before looking at the picture of her with her son.

At a bar in Old City

He's wasted. Will is so wasted. He could hardly stand up his chair, damn, why didn't he inherit Tesla's ability to not get drunk? He thought. Well, if he happens to retain his vampire abilities, he might not get drunk at all.

"You know, I just found out that I'm the son of Nikola Tesla. Do you know him? He's the one who invented the radio." Will said drunk as hell to the bartender who gave him another round of drink. The man just looked at him puzzled. "Of course, you wouldn't believe me he's supposed to be dead extinct of course you wouldn't believe me either if I told you that monsters exist." He said still drank as hell.

The bartender just shook his head and move away from him to attend to the other customers.

"You are too drunk you're making this very easy for me." A woman said smiling to him.

"I know you, you're Lieserl you're the daughter of Albert Einstein right? What are you here for? Oh! Oh! Don't tell me. I'm going to guess, you're here to kidnap me so that Magnus will come and get me." Will said drinking the remaining contents of his drink.

"You got that right. Now, why don't you make it easy for me and stand up before I blow this bartender's head off without him even knowing it." Lieserl said she has her gun pointed at the bartender under her long coat the bartender has no idea what is coming at him.

Will eyes widened, his drunkenness lessened.

"I'll come with you." He said seriously sensing the danger around.

He stood up and put bills in the table and then he left with Lieserl. The bartender got the money, he has no idea that the drunken lunatic has saved his life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey doc, have you seen Will?" Henry asked when he saw Magnus walking down the corridor.

"I haven't. I-I was about to talk to him." Magnus said shyly.

"Oh okay? I was about to give him my report on the list of the new intakes for the month." Henry said shrugging the reaction on Magnus's face.

"He's out." The big guy said, he was carrying a box field with papers.

"He left?" Magnus said worriedly. "Has any of you talk to him?"

"No." Henry and the Big Guy answered chorally.

Magnus didn't answer, she just walk straight ahead. Henry and the Big Guy looked at each other they knew something has come up they instinctively put what they were holding down and followed Magnus, who angrily came bursting out the door of Tesla.

"Where is he?" Magnus asked. Tesla was lying on his bed, one arm on his head another arm on his stomach hands carrying a bottle of wine and a foot dangling on the side bed, he was thinking deeply.

"Who?" Tesla replied.

"Will, where is he? I'm sure you have talked to him." Magnus said pissed.

"I don't know, he left to take away his problems." Tesla replied he is now sitting on the floor he put the bottle of wine but it was empty, he turned the bottle upside down and shake it to check at its contents, when there was no wine that came out he annoyingly put the bottle on the bed side table.

"You knew he was living and you didn't even bother to stop him." Magnus said angry as hell.

"He's a grown man. He can take care of himself." He said annoyed.

"Dude" Henry said and there was a growl from the Big Guy.

"It didn't even cross your mind that a serial murderer is after him." Magnus said really pissed.

"Oh, stop over reacting. I'm pretty sure Will is in a pub drunk, calling his girlfriend." Tesla replied.

Magnus just shook her head her phone rang, it's Will calling.

"Hello Will." Magnus said her voice sounds worried.

"Magnus, how'd you been?" It's Lieserl in the other end of the line.

"What have you done with Will?" Magnus asked seriously. Tesla's suddenly looked worried so as Henry and Big Guy.

"Oh nothing, your little boy is sound asleep, he's really drunk." Lieserl said. Will can be seen sleeping with one hand handcuffed in a bed.

"What do you want?" Magnus asked.

"Oh you know who I always wanted Magnus. Give the phone to him." Lieserl said walking to and fro in a small room.

Magnus handed the phone to Tesla. Tesla accepted the phone hesitatingly.

"How'd you been Nikola?" She asked.

"Fine," Tesla replied. "Why are you doing this?" He said worriedly.

"Revenge, you see if I can't have you no one can." There is bitterness in the voice of Lieserl. "Specially, your beloved Helen."

"Stop this foolishness, free Will." Tesla replied.

"I don't really get it, I loved you more than you ever loved Helen Magnus but you still can't love me." Lieserl said. "I tried to be as beautiful as her, didn't you find me attractive when we met a while ago." Lieserl said posing on a full length mirror in the room.

Tesla smirked. "Very attractive, do you want to see me?"

Lieserl's face beamed. "Of course I do, where?" She sounded giddy.

"At Alfredo's, I'll reserve a room for just the two of us." Tesla said he catches a glimpse of Magnus who was standing angrily arms crossed."I'll be there then, around 8 tonight?"

"I'll be there waiting." Lieserl said then she turned off Will's phone. Then she jumped and she screamed like a high school girl.

Tesla gave the phone back to Magnus who accepted it with dagger eyes.

"They said be friends with the enemy not go on a date with the enemy." Henry said.

"I have a plan, you idiot." Tesla replied to Henry.

"What's this wonderful plan then?" The Big Guy said.

"He'll be the diversion while we save Will, am I right Nikola?" Magnus butted in.

"You got that right. Now if you excuse me, I have to look for clothes for tonight." Nikola said. He said standing and pushing Magnus, Henry and Big Guy out the door.

While Henry and Big Guy left, Magnus stood on the door, arms crossed and pissed.

"Please, don't be jealous, I'm doing this to save our child." Tesla replied.

Magnus went inside the room and opened Tesla's closet then she pulled out a black tuxedo with matching bow tie.

"Here wear this, I'll be calling in for the reservations." Magnus said, she was about to leave when Tesla pulled her hand and she came swirling at him.

"What are you doing?" Magnus asked seriously.

"Nothing, just remembering the time I danced you on that party." Tesla replied, he was swaying, Magnus found herself swaying to.

Magnus smirked. "Of course you remembered that's the night I made love to you." She said pushing Tesla away.

Tesla smirked. "Thank you for the tuxedo, nice choice."

"I'll be setting up your date then, back room?" Magnus asked.

"Back room" Tesla smiled.

Magnus left the room. Tesla closed the door then he went near an old gramophone in the room. He brought it there, then he put an old record on it and started taking off his clothes to take a shower.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Will wake up with a splitting head ache, he looked at the headboard and was surprised to find his hands attached to the board with a handcuff.

"Glad to see you're awake." Lieserl said

"Where am I?" Will asks groggily.

"I wouldn't want you to know that now, do I?" Lieserl said dressing up herself in the full length mirror. She's wearing a red sleeveless gown with a long slit on the red side. She's also wearing a dangling earrings and a necklace that looks expensive.

"Where are you going?" Will asks calmly. He doesn't really know why he's not panicking.

"On a date" Lieserl said.

"On a date with whom?" Will asked annoyingly despite having a splitting head ache.

"With your father" Lieserl said.

"My father? Oh, you mean Tesla." Will said, still finding it hard to believe that Tesla is his father.

"I can see that you don't like him." Lieserl said brushing her hair on the mirror.

"What's to like about him? He's a self- absorbed ass." Will said shrugging off what Lieserl said.

Lieserl suddenly shot Will on the shoulders Will let out a loud cry. He was holding his injured shoulder when Lieserl came near him, she drastically removed the hand of Will that is pressing on his injury.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare tell that to Nikola. You don't know him. You don't have the slightest idea of who he is." She said angrily, pressing her hand deeply to Will's injury.

"Ah!" Will cried in agony.

She let go of Will and wash her hands on the nearest sink.

"Now if you excuse me, I'll be going on a date on with Nikola." She said.

Will just looked at her pressing his hand on his injured shoulder. He looks weak.

"Don't worry I won't take long." And she left.


End file.
